Hazardous Hope, Kind Moon
by IronChainDragon
Summary: New world? Check. New partners? Check, and the old ones aren't leaving, either. Evil Digimon trying to destroy everything? Why, at this point it's just par for the course.
1. New World, New Lives

Dai: Doing one where a Tamers character or two is in Adventure after the series, should also do one with an Adventure character or two in Tamers after the series. The fact that Takato and T.K. look similar, and one version has the Tamers as fourteen, just made it easier.

Vee-Vee: Nothing owned here.

21211212

Two weeks after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, Takeru 'T.K.' Takaishi and his Digimon, Patamon, were watching television. Really, there was nothing better to do. Cody had kendo practice, Matt was rehearsing, Sora was shopping for tennis balls... everyone had something to do except for him. Well, there was one other...

"T.K., your friend Ken's here with Wormmon!"

"Hey, Ken. How's it going?"

"Pretty good."

They were interrupted by a light from the television.

"Um... is it supposed to act like this?"

"I don't think so."

Five seconds later, the room was empty, devoid of any living being, human or digital.

21211212

T.K. and Ken found themselves in a park with their Digimon.

"Well, it looks like we're in another world."

"What told you that? The fact that we're on a movie poster for a show called Digimon Adventure?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So, what do we do?"

"My recommendation is that we find someone to take us in. There has to be at least one adult who either hasn't heard of this show, or doesn't pay much attention. If we can keep Patamon and Wormmon hidden, it might be easier."

The group set off in an attempt to find someone, anyone, who could give them a place to live.

12121221

Two years later, T.K. and Ken were living in Shinjuku under the names of Takato and Shinji Matsuki. They had found the bakery owners, who weren't the most up to date with what kids were watching, and told them that Patamon and Wormmon were toys, and the only things from their pasts. Surprisingly, they bought into it rather easily. They still went by their old names in private, or with their partners, but mostly bought into it so life would be easier.

"Takato! Shinji! Breakfast!"

"Coming!"

Upon arriving downstairs, they had to answer questions about their plans for the morning.

"Well, I'm going to meet Kenta and Kazu at the park before school, and get tips on the game. What are you going to do, Shinji?"

"I'm going to head around town. See if I can actually track down Rika for once." Rika Nonaka was known as the Digimon Queen because she was the best at the card game, and understood the way this world's DigiWorld worked.

At least, Shinji assumed it, as there was definitely a reason those Digital Fields faded away before he and Wormmon got there, and she was always there. He knew he wasn't necessarily responsible for the way this dimension turned out, but he was more or less stuck living there until further notice, so he might as well have a place to live.

1112121212

While looking for Rika, Shinji and Wormmon saw a Digital Field. Shinji pulled out the sunglasses he had just for such an occasion.

"You ready, Wormmon?"

"Got it, Ken."

"With the size of this Field, it can't be higher than Rookie Level. Becoming Stingmon or Bucchiemon would be unnecessary."

"Of course, that's assuming it's hostile."

"There is that." Takato hadn't been told of the large numbers of Bio-Emergences, only coming along when one was spotted while they were out together. Shinji thought that with all he and Patamon had done for their own Digital World, they could use the rest.

Besides, Patamon's Digivolutions were, quite frankly, overpowered. If he was necessary for them to defeat something, than they were way out of their league.

The two of them walked into the Field to see that Rika was already there, urging a fox Digimon to kill a rabbit Digimon.

"Wormmon, what are those Digimon?"

"Rika's partner is a Renamon, and the one they're fighting is a Lunamon. Renamon live for battle, and Lunamon are normally withdrawn Digimon."

"So, either way, not a fair fight."

"Definitely not. Should we step in?"

"Good idea. It's probably best if we put up a front that's both powerful, and doesn't look threatening. In other words... Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Wormmon Armor Digivolve to Bucchiemon!"

Rika turned around. "This is mine. I was here first."

"Rika, this isn't a fair fight. Lunamon aren't combatant Digimon."

"What do you mean? Digimon exist to fight."

Shinji was beginning to get flashbacks to his time as the Digimon Emperor.

"I once thought something similar to that. It backfired, in the end. It will for you, two, if you aren't careful." Moving slowly, he picked up the Lunamon. "Now, I'll be taking this Digimon and leaving, unless you want to take it up with Bucchiemon."

Renamon eyed the Armor Digimon warily, but made no move. Bucchiemon had two lifetimes of experience as a Digimon Partner, and two years experience with his own Armor form. Compared to him, Rika and Renamon stood no chance of winning. And they both knew it.

"Renamon, fall back. But don't think you win this, Shinji. Next time, we'll be strong enough to defeat you, just you watch."

When the two left, the fog barrier faded, leaving just Shinji, Wormmon, and Lunamon.

"Th-th-thank you. I-I'm L-l-l-lunamon."

"Hello, Lunamon. I'm Wormmon, and this is my partner, Shinji."

"So, he's your... Tamer?"

"You could call it that."

"I wish... I had a Tamer to stand by me. If I weren't so weak. Than no one would t-t-try to k-k-kill me as often."

Shinji ruffled the Digimon's ears. "Don't worry. You've got us now, and Takato and Patamon. We'll take care of you."

"Um... Shinji, if we don't hurry, you'll be late for school."

Shinji tensed, and started running right for the school, Wormmon and Lunamon right behind him.

"Wormmon, tell Lunamon what she needs to do while I'm at school. I definitely won't have time."

21212121

Takato watched the door, waiting for Shinji, until his adopted brother blew in at the last second. He tried to ignore Jeri Katou, who was definitely the weird one of the group.

"What kept you?"

"I met up with Rika, and we had a bit of an argument. No biggie. Of course, then something came up that required Armor, but it wasn't a big deal." In school, the Matsukis tried to avoid all mentioning of Digimon. When impossible, they just left out the names. It had worked so far, after all.

"What happened that you needed Armor?"

"I'll tell you after school." This was code for really important stuff.

During class, Takato had a tendency to doodle. Eventually, he zoned out, and when he blinked, thirty minutes had passed and there was a sketch of a rudimentary saurian Digimon with odd markings. For some reason, there was no name, and he decided to put it in himself.

Guilmon. Yes, that sounded right. Guilmon.

Suddenly, he remembered the teacher, but she was still talking. Odd. Normally, if he wasn't paying attention, she'd snap right at him.

Oh. Shinji was showing off again. Geniuses. At times like this he almost wished a rogue Digimon would appear, just to make things a bit less boring.

1221212112

"Hey, Takato."

"What?" He turned to see Jeri handing him some goggles.

"You said you liked Digimon, right? Rufus thinks that with these you can be your own Tai Kamiya or Davis Motomiya."

Takato nodded and took the goggles. He could have done without being reminded of those that most of the group had referred to as the 'Digi-Idiots'. Well, they were called that behind their backs, anyway. At least, they used to.

Shaking off the memories of his old life, he placed the goggles around his neck and chased after Shinji, who had gone on without him. And to think, that with the new life that they had built up, he was the older brother.

Either way, he did need to go to the park for his cards. He had no clue why he played the game, but it was fun enough.

Now, if he could just stop his friends from making fun of his deck choice and calling him Angel Boy.

21212112

"Hey, T.K., how was school?"

Takato felt a familiar weight on his head when Patamon landed.

"It was fine, Patamon. Ken was almost late. Apparently, something required Bucchiemon."

"Well, so long as it didn't need Stingmon, we still have no real reason to pitch in."

Takato climbed into the area he used to play with his friends, and noticed that Patamon had put the cards back in the box.

"Where's my...?"

Patamon carried over a differently styled red Digivice. "It turned into this. I think it was the card. It's the only thing that could have done this, and it disappeared after you left."

"But why would I need a second Digivice? I already have a D-3." He took it, anyway.

2121212121

"Takato, if you brought home any more junk..."

"It's just goggles. You know, like the Digidestined." They had avoided the show's second season, as they might be recognized, especially given what their 'toys' were.

Upon arriving in the room he shared with Shinji, he put the second Digivice down along with his folder. Shinji and Wormmon were nowhere in sight.

"So, Patamon, how about ice cream?"

When they turned to leave, Takato's folder opened and all of his files went through the second Digivice's card slot. From bread recipes to the Guilmon drawing, it all went through. On the screen appeared a Digi-Egg.

"Well, Patamon, it seems we'll have a new friend soon."

21211221

The reason Shinji wasn't yet home was, quite simply, Lunamon. Or rather, keeping Lunamon hidden.

One Digimon toy was alright, as Wormmon had amassed quite the number of fans, but Lunamon, besides definitely being feminine, was rather large, and therefore, harder to carry. True, being a genius, he could probably figure something out, but he needed to get Lunamon home and under Takato and Patamon's protection. After all, Takato and Patamon were both the most experienced, and most powerful of those he knew. After all, he only started running into Rika during the past six months.

"Alright, Lunamon. Now, the safest way back to the bakery where we live is through the park. We've been using the park for years now when it isn't safe to degenerate."

"So, no one ever comes here?"

"More of, this place seems to have it's own weirdness censor or something. No one ever noticed when a Fugamon Bio-Emerged here and Bucchiemon and Angemon took care of it."

"Angemon?"

"My adopted brother's partner, normally is a Patamon. Those two are highly experienced, and have even gone to the Mega Level before. Sure, that was years ago, but a general philosophy is that if Patamon needs to go Mega, it just isn't worth it. Well, until the world's at stake, anyway."

"How much experience do they have?"

"Six years, about. At least. Depending on how you look at it, it could have been seven."

"And you've had how much?"

"Two to three years less than them."

Lunamon was quiet the rest of the way back.

When Shinji arrived at the bakery, the first thing he saw was Takato coming out the door.

"Shinji, we have a problem. I may have accidentally created a Digi-Egg."

21122121

Dai: So, since T.K. is Takato, changes have been made. For example, mainly using cards fit to work for Holy Digimon. Ken/Shinji's presence changes things as well.


	2. Rika's Mistake

Dai: So, T.K./Takato has created Guilmon's Digi-Egg, giving him a second partner.

Verity: Cue similar things happening to all from the Adventure World.

Dai: Not all of them! Ryo still has only Monodramon.

BlackGatomon: They don't own anything.

Dai: Hey, Tsukaimon! Help us settle an argument here!

12122121

"What do you mean, you created a Digi-Egg?"

"I mean that a second Digivice appeared, it sucked all my papers through it, and now there's a Digi-Egg on the screen." Takato noticed Lunamon behind Shinji's back. "Who's this?"

"H-h-hi. My n-n-name's Lunamon."

"Rika apparently has a Renamon, and has a mentality that I used to deploy."

"Which is?"

"Digimon as fighting machines. And while I stopped just short of killing them for data, those two have no such moral restrictions. Rika apparently still thinks of it as a game."

Takato was shocked for a second. He then shrugged it off since it was Rika, and when he met her with Shinji, she definitely wasn't the nicest of people.

"You know, it seems that it was accurate that people call her the Digimon Queen."

"Ha ha, very funny." He had noticed the comparison, apparently.

"Sorry, Shinji. That was a low blow. Anyway, it's nice to meet you Lunamon. I'm Takato."

1212121212

That night, when the humans had fallen asleep, Lunamon was staring out the window, unnoticed except for by Patamon.

"What's wrong, Lunamon?"

"Shinji and Wormmon saved me, and I have nothing to offer them except my data, which, Wormmon being a Virus, he could have taken any time. Why am I even still alive?"

"You didn't really have a childhood, did you?"

"You're a Digimon, you should know we never really have childhoods."

"I did. So did Wormmon."

"But how? In the Digital World, you fight to survive."

"That isn't where we grew up, though. Takato and Shinji hatched us from Digi-Eggs, and basically became our older brothers in a sort. At least, I think of Takato as an older brother. Mostly due to how he acts."

"Oh?"

"When I was younger, we were part of a large group of kids and Digimon, with me being four years younger than the rest of the Digimon. Everyone else could Digivolve, but not me. During this time, someone who looked out for Takato like a brother would basically jump in to protect him at every opportunity. After an... incident, Takato did the same for me. In fact, he did more, because while I could fight, he kept me from ever doing so, telling me that we should let the others handle it. Looking back, I'm a lot more powerful than the others were. Maybe if we had fought, more of our friends would have lived. But that's how he shows he cares. Shinji and Wormmon can be the same way at times."

"But, why? Why do they care?"

"Because we're partners. It's meant to be." That was all Patamon said before returning to sleep.

Lunamon looked back out the window. "If it's meant to be, than I can't ever have a Tamer. Not with how I see my destiny."

21212121

Takato gasped awake. He had hoped that those nightmares would end. Nope. Seven years, and he just couldn't shake off that experience. Still, it wasn't that big of a deal. He just had to make sure that Patamon was still right beside him, and everything would be alright.

Looking at his desk, the Digivice had a cracked eggshell and a compass pointing to the middle of town.

Takato shook Patamon awake. As it was, he needed a ride. And Pegasusmon was the one he trusted most in the world. In any world.

21211221

When Takato and Pegasusmon finally found Guilmon, the young Rookie was confused and destroying things. At least it was a part of town where no one was.

"Guilmon, stop." The Digimon turned to Takato.

"Gu-il-mon?"

"Yes. That's your name. Guilmon. I'm Takato."

"Ta-kat-o-mon?"

"Pegasusmon, have I ever told you how glad I am you remembered your previous lifetime? I can't believe I have to deal with this... No, Guilmon, it's just Takato."

"Takatomon!"

"Takato."

"Takatomon."

"Ta-kat-o."

"Takato-MON."

"I give up." Shaking his head, Takato grabbed Guilmon, and, due to the infantile dragon's size, began the long walk through the park.

"Oh, my parents are going to kill me."

212121

When Takato arrived back at the bakery, he threw a cardboard box over Guilmon and hoped everyone else was asleep.

"Okay, just one set of stairs, lights are on in the kitchen... well."

"Takato, what's in the box?"

"Oh, Kenta lent me some stuff."

"Like what?"

"Explanation in the morning." Takato yawned and wandered off to bed, carefully helping Guilmon up the steps. His parents had never questioned how Patamon could perfectly stay on his head, maybe he could think up an explanation for his new giant digital dinosaur.

Okay, maybe not, but a boy could dream.

21212

After finally getting Guilmon in the room, and another failed attempt to stop Guilmon from referring to humans as Digimon, mainly calling Shinji Shinjimon, Takato finally managed to get some sleep.

"Well, today's been crazy... Makes me wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow."

21212121

The next morning, Takato and Shinji had to deal with Guilmon and Lunamon in the best way possible.

"Okay, our parents won't allow us to have pets, it's hard enough to keep Patamon and Wormmon under the radar... you're going to have to stay in the alley until we can work something better out."

At this, they went through the trouble of safely getting them down the roof. It wasn't that easy. Guilmon slipped up, knocked into Lunamon, and they took a tumble into the alley.

"You know, just, stay there, alright? Here's some food."

12121212

For a few blissful hours, all had gone well for Lunamon. Then Guilmon wandered off under a cardboard box.

"Guilmon! They told us to stay here!"

"Takatomon told Guilmon to stay in the box."

"...Yesterday."

211222112

Takato was happily sitting in class when the alarm bell rang. He went out with the rest of the class and saw an upturned cardboard box.

"Shinji, do you think...?"

"Definitely Guilmon and Lunamon."

In the crowd, a boy looked at his Terriermon. "Were those Digimon names?"

"I think so, but Guilmon's not a name I've ever heard. Let's check it out!"

"Terriermon, get back here!"

212112

Rika smiled. The Lunamon from yesterday, and a dino Digimon she'd never seen before. So worth missing school. The effort gone to convince her grandmother that she was in fact sick was a hassle. It was even harder to track them down, as there were always Digimon signals in this part of town. She'd always assumed other Tamers handled these areas. Figured she'd be right- and that the other Tamer would be more powerful than her.

She turned to Renamon.

"Think you can handle them?"

"The Lunamon, definitely, but I have no clue what the other one is."

Rika pointed her Digivice at the dinosaur. "No data? What do you mean, no data?"

"Are you trying to hurt Guilmon and Lunamon?"

"Who's there?"

"I could ask you the same question. After all, I was here first."

Following the voice, Rika looked up to see a Patamon in a tree.

"A Patamon. So much data, so little time."

"You know, if you do that, my partner's gonna kill you."

"Oh? And who would that partner be?"

"Me."

21121212

Dai: Oh, Rika, you are in so much trouble. You messed with Patamon, on his turf, and T.K. just so happened to be there at the time. Renamon can't Digivolve, so... Prepare to get trounced.


End file.
